Ryan
"Sorry, Nial. I'll join you to get Lune. I have some parts for your Wren in a chest." : — Ryan to Nial after learning that he was wrong to accuse the prince of being a spy for Lune's army. Ryan , known as Dan Ka Cium in the Japanese version, is a supporting character in Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom. He is the leader of the Layan rebel army that defies Lune, the former right-hand of the legendary Laya. He only makes an appearance in Nial's campaign. Characteristics Ryan has short, jet black hair with a matching mustache and a muscular build. He is always depicted wearing sunglasses. His clothing preferences are modest; a green cape obscures a dark shirt and pants, silver gauntlets and reddish-brown boots. Personality-wise, Ryan is the level headed leader of the Layan rebel army. Although he initially accuses Nial of infiltrating their cave, he does so because he had learned that they freed Alair, Lune's sister, which alerted him that they were potentially friendly with the war-mongering Layans in some manner. Once he learned the truth, he was quick to apologize and offer his services so that they may band together to stop Lune's senseless fighting. Abilities Ryan, a person of Layan descent, is capable of casting techniques, and as such, tends to prefer wielding staves into combat, although he is able to equip some lower-end knives and needle guns. He strength lies with time abilities that inflict status ailments on foes. The success rate and power of spells in Phantasy Star III changes depending on how the player modifies the technique grid in the game. The complete list of techniques he can use is as follows: Biography Ryan became the leader of a renegade band of Layans that opposed Lune's affinity for war against Orakians. They escaped to a cave west of Southern Divisia, the cave of which built a reputation among neighbors as the Rebel's Cave. They obtained intelligence that Lune's soldiers were searching the Aridian desert for something. Knowing Lune, it was something important, so they trained in their cave hidden away from prying eyes until the day that they could confidently travel to Aridia in order to discover exactly what is there that he wants. Meanwhile, the prince of Landen and Satera, Nial, began his journey as a result of the bloody aftermath of Lune's attack on the city of Satera, the homeland of Nial's mother. Early on in their adventure, the young heroes rescued the captive Alair, Lune's sister, that was hidden within the dungeons of Divisia Castle. Sometime later, Nial explored the Rebel Cave where he and his companions came upon the rebel leader himself. Ryan was somehow able to learn before their meeting that Nial had freed Alair, an enemy of the rebel army, and so Ryan accused Nial of working as a covert spy that was attempting to infiltrate their base of operations. No sooner did the accusations come forth did Lune suddenly appear before everyone. The Layan commander warns Ryan to cease his rebellion or all who oppose him will die. Lune then vanished without a trace. Ryan understood that this chance encounter meant that Nial was, in fact, not a spy nor his enemy and apologizes. He joins Nial's campaign to defeat Lune once and for all and, as an act of good will, gifts his new companions sub parts to upgrade Wren along with a few other items that will help their journey. The team makes the trek to the desert world of Aridia and discover that Laya's Palace is hidden within a whirlpool. It is here that they learn of the truth of the Laya-Orakio war; an evil force is manipulating people into fighting. The team recruits Laya's younger sister and continue their journey to the ice world, Frigidia, where they discover that their planet is actually a spaceship orbited by the man-made satellites, Azura and Dahlia. They board a rocket shuttle in Mystoke which takes them to their final destination, Dahlia, to confront Lune in the final showdown. After a climactic fight, Ryan and his companions emerge victorious. They spare Lune's life, and in return, upon his realization that they have the support of Laya's younger sister, recalls his armies at once to stop the war. It is unknown what happens to Ryan after Nial settles into his new life as king. Category:Humans Category:Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom Characters